To Protect
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Tanuma x Natsume. Natsume was bitten by an ayakashi. What would Tanuma do to protect him? Oneshot. Warning: Kisses.


Story: To Protect

Anime: Natsume Yuujinchou

Pairings: Natsume x Tanuma

Ratings: T

Warnings: Kisses

*_ italic_ - thoughts

* ayakashi – demons..?

* nyanko - cat

**To Protect**

*heavy running footsteps*

_Hah, hah, hah…D-Damn. _Natsume accelerated his running pace every second, but no, he seems to be slowing down_. T-That thing's still c-chasing me… Why do I not see the way out of this forest? _"Nyanko-sensei! Damn. Where did that fat cat went when I needed him the—" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt a bite on his shoulder, followed by an obviously sharp pain stinging his flesh.

"A-Aaah!" Deeper and deeper the ayakashi sank its yellow, horrible teeth into Natsume, he couldn't take it, the pain, the--- "Arrgph!" The majestically magnificent Madara made its appearance, though he seemed more tired, not as powerful and prideful looking as before, and he took a longer time to bite and get the ayakashi off Natsume's shoulder.

When the ayakashi let go off Natsume, both Madara and the ayakashi were panting, eyes glaring at each other, fighting for dominance, whilst Natsume sank to the floor of the forest, whimpering in pain. "S—Sensei…"

"Madara." The ayakashi's eyes narrowed. "How did you get out of my trap, I was surprised."

"Hnngh, fancy using that stupid trap and you want the trap me, the powerful Madara?"

"Why, but it did have some effect on you, Madara." Teased the ayakashi, "You're unable to kill me. You seem to have exhaust yourself too much, is it even worth it just for this filthy human child?"

"Whatever it is, human child or not, he is my prey," Madara's eyes narrowed, "I forbid you to touch him."

"Owh, master and servant relationship," smirked the ayakashi, "but do you know the reason of your body being so exhausted? I'll leave this to you, Madara, I do not want you nor him anymore; this will definitely turn out interesting." With that the ayakashi left the scene, leaving only Natsume and Madara.

Madara moved neared to Natsume, scooped the now bleeding Natsume and brought Natsume to the nearest house of Natsume's friend; a person Madara could trust, by air.

* * *

Tanuma was on the way home when he saw a dreadful sight. Natsume's dark red blood stained part of Tanuma's land in front of the front door. "Natsume!" He rushed to his unconscious friend's rescue. "Tanuma," he heard his name being called, "bring Natsume in, stop his blood flow and I'll explain everything later." Tanuma opened his mouth but Madara continued, "I understand you might not _see_ me in this form, at least you could hear, but I am Natsume's nyanko."

With his doubts cleared, he carried Natsume princess style and placed him on his own bed. He hurried to fetch a bucket; warm water floating aimlessly in it, with an emergency-aid kit all prepared. Tanuma unbuttoned Natsume's school uniform and gently removed it from Natsume.

"It was a trap," stated Madara's voice.

Tanuma sounded confused, "Trap?" He continued working on Natsume's bruised skin and wounds; at the same time trying to concentrate on Nyanko/Madara's words.

"It was a trap, to separate Natsume and I. That ayakashi planned on eating Natsume for a very long time to replenish his energy," his voice slowed down, "when we were walking home after school, I spotted a smell only an ayakashi like me can detect. Out of curiosity, I left Natsume's bag and traced the direction."

Madara seems to be… panting.

"It turned out to, to be a trap, a ring that pulls me in and absorbs my energy. That ring will absorb my energy until I die of exhaustion." Tanuma was looking and concentrating hard at the sound communicating with him. "But then I heard Natsume's yell; eventually, I didn't know how, I escaped, but," he was panting quite hard, "its effect stayed in me." He continued, "and of course, on Natsume as well."

"Natsume?"

"See that bite mark? It will turn very sore; very painful he'd wished for death. However, its effects only last for two days. My request is," Madara was panting really hard now, "will you promise me to keep him safe; away from committing suicide, while I'm gone?"

"Natsume… Commit suicide? Yes, of course I'll be here for him but, where are you going? And why are you panting so hard?"

Tanuma could hear Madara's clear breath sounds; very sure that the demon's panting, trying hard to inhale fresh air. "I am bound to the ayakashi's drug while trapped in the ring. I'll be loosing my energy drastically, that's why I can't transform into my nyanko form, and I might end up eating Natsume. I've decided to leave Natsume here because I believe in you; I believe that you can keep him alive."

Tanuma's eyes widen. "So, you're leaving?"

"I'll find a place safe enough for myself; something you don't have to care about, human kid. Now all you should care about is Natsume." Tanuma can hear Madara's heavy footsteps moving further and further away from him. "I'll be back, hopefully, after two days."

Tanuma assumed Natsume's nyanko had leaved his house. Thank God he'd be alone in this house till next week; Natsume could use his room.

_Poor Natsume. _

Tanuma use a damp towel to wipe Natsume's sweaty forehead. Slowly, he lifted Natsume into a sitting position, pillows stacked behind as a place for him to lean on, and he went to his cupboard, grabbing a clean shirt for Natsume to wear. To ease his job, he chose a buttoned shirt, and gently wears it on for Natsume.

_He must be caught up with some terrifying ayakashi again. _

He stared deeply into Natsume's beautiful face, memorizing its features. His soft light brown hair, long eyelids, lips slight open panting for air and the slightly flushed cheek he couldn't resist, he used his slender fingers to trace his nose, his cheek… How could a man possibly be so beautiful…

It was when Natsume jerked and Tanuma came to realize where they were. _Back to reality, Tanuma, reality. _"Natsume, are you alright? Natsume," Tanuma wiped Natsume's forming sweat. "Natsume..."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsume's eye's shot open, fingernails scratching on the wound, bringing them to bleed again. "Noooooo! Please, stop biting, please, stop! Stop!!!"

Tanuma tried to steady his friend, holding both Natsume's hand to stop him from scratching, "Natsume!"

"Please, stop, stop…"

"Natsume," Tanuma placed himself behind Natsume and hugged him in a tight embrace, "It's alright, Natsume, it's alright. I'm here to protect you." Tanuma wiped the tears from Natsume's cheek along with the sweat, "relax, just relax.."

Natsume seemed to have calmed down a little; his head and back rested on Tanuma's protective chest, inhaling deep breaths. "T-Tanuma…"

_So weak; his voice._

"Yes, I'm here. You'll be alright in no time, I promise."

"H-How long, how long will this—"

"Two days, according to Nyanko." Knowing that Natsume would ask for the cat's whereabouts, he added, "He said he will find a place and ask you not to worry about him. He wants you to be safe and he'll pick you up when all these is over."

Natsume breathed heavily on Tanuma's chest. _Two days… I'm not sure if I can go through that… _

"Natsume," Tanuma's soft voice attracted Natsume's attention. He tangled his fingers tightly around Natsume's. "I'll protect you. From everything. I'm not leaving you alone anymore."

For the first time upon reaching Tanuma's house, Natsume smiled his best smile despite the pain building on his shoulder, his hand squeezing firmly onto Tanuma's, signifying that he would not attempt leave Tanuma as well. Slowly, he fell into a deep sleep; bringing together Tanuma's promise and reassurance, keeping them safe in his dear lonely heart.

* * *

Natsume woke up late in the afternoon the next day due to exhaustion, only to find Tanuma lying down on the bed next to him, watery eyes observing him. "Natsume, you're awake!" Tanuma exclaimed, putting his hands on Natsume's forehead, testing for temperature, "How are you feeling now, do you feel like drinking water? I think I'll get you some."

Natsume weakly held on to Tanuma's hand, squeezing it, his voice merely a whisper, "Please don't leave me." Tanuma smiled, before returning to Natsume's side, but as soon he felt comfortable lying next to Natsume, his friend clenched his eyes shut; fingers tightened around Tanuma's.

_Oh no, not again. _

"Natsume!"

"Arrgh, T-Tanuma, h-help m-me… Oh my God, it's biting me again! It's, no!!! Arrrrrrgh!!!" He can't control himself; Tanuma was all along holding his right hand, so his left hand started scratching his wound again. "Help me, Tanuma, please, stop this! H-He's coming! He's coming to eat me! I—" Natsume was yelling so loud, tears rolled down uncontrollably passing down his cheek. "Natsume, no! Don't scratch it, you'll hurt yourself! Natsume!" He held both Natsume's hands tight, and slowly kissed his wounds.

"Tanuma," still crying, he felt so embarrassed. He's a fine grown man, but yet he needed Tanuma to do such things to calm him. He tried inhaling fresh air into his lungs, trying hard to control the pain, which miraculously, subsidized, bit by bit.

"Natsume…" Tanuma stared at his friend, which falls into a sleep again. _Probably for the better_, he thought. _At least he wouldn't feel the pain. A few more hours left, less than a day, and then Natsume will be free from this curse_. He sighed._ Hopefully Natsume's nyanko will be alright too._

He proceeded to his kitchen, grabbed some cake and water, and positioned himself next to Natsume. Natsume was breathing quite loud for a normal healthy person; Tanuma can even hear his fast and shallow breathing. His heart aches when he thought about it. _Natsume must be in pain right now, even when he's asleep. Yet I couldn't help him in anyway. _

"Tanuma…" He heard his name being called, and Natsume's weak fingers searching for his'. He united both their fingers in a knot so hard to break, unable to differentiate which finger belongs to whom. "Tanuma, I love you."

Tanuma smiled at Natsume's asleep confession, and smiled to himself with satisfactory. He brushed his lips onto Natsume's forehead and planted a chaste kiss there. "I love you too, Natsume." Those words, although whispered, Tanuma was sure that Natsume could hear every single bit of it.

* * *

It was midnight when Tanuma heard whimpers and movement on the bed; he jerked. _Natsume._ He glanced to see if everything was okay; but it seems like it's not. Natsume tried controlling his voice not to scream but his effort seemed useless. The pain which overtook him caused him to loose his senses, he did not scratch on his wounds anymore, but he was biting on his own arm; it's now bleeding. "Natsume, no! Don't bite yourself!" Natsume was trembling so wildly. "H-He's here to e-eat me; my s-soul. But I don't want to leave this world; I don't want to leave you… I, I… It's really p-painful, I—" He went back to biting his own flesh, but his mouth was replaced with Tanuma's arm. "We'll face this together right? Come on, bite it," offered Tanuma.

Is he insane or something, because right at that time he found Tanuma's arm to be really delicious and mouth watering that he couldn't resist; but he tried. He wasn't going to hurt his important friend; or lover, since he fell for him the first time they met. No, he wouldn't hurt him. He _couldn't _hurt him. He's rather screamed his lungs off than to bite on that piece of flesh.

"N-n-no, I'm no b-biting i-it." Natsume was shaking throughout his whole body, his emotional feeling getting worse; he seemed so scared of something, keep muttering words like, 'he's here' or 'eat my soul'. He clinged tight onto Tanuma's shirt, crying and shaking; telling him how painful he felt, how scared he was, that he was powerless to remove the pain, powerless to run away, powerless to escape.

Tanuma cried upon looking at Natsume's condition. This is just torture, plain torture for him. He felt useless, like rubbish; he cursed, unable to do anything to help his closest friend, when he was just inches in front of him, begging for help, begging to be freed.

Natsume gave another one of the screams again, like before, Tanuma kissed the wounded part, but this time, it is of no use. It isn't working. Tanuma tried and tried, but Natsume's yell's just keep getting louder.

He thought of something; this might work… He took Natsume on his lips; gently sucking on Natsume's lips, his hands caressing Natsume's cheek, while muttering hundreds of 'I love you', until Natsume calmed down. The exhausted Natsume, after having his brain cleared, stared into Tanuma's eyes, saying, "Sorry, Tanuma, and I love you," before drifting into a sleep.

Tanuma was glad this was over; he reluctantly got up and cleaned Natsume's new wounds on his arm. With the last bit of energy left before falling asleep next to Natsume, he smiled and kissed his unofficial lover on the cheek.

* * *

Natsume woke up late morning the next day, only to realize the wound on his shoulder had disappeared; the only wound left was the one on his arm.

_Right, I bit myself midnight yesterday, didn't I?_

Then his memory came back to life. He remembered what he did, the sorts of yelling and screaming that he felt embarrassed, things Tanuma did to calm him down... His hands traced on his shoulder and then… on his lips.

"Hey, Natsume, you awake. Are you feeling better today?" He blushed when he heard Tanuma's voice.

"Go-go, gomen nasai!" he bowed his head while kneeling on the bed facing Tanuma. He could hear the concern in Tanuma's voice.

Tanuma smiled, "I see, being able to sit up by yourself I'll assume the 'curse' is gone," said Tanuma cheerfully. Natsume didn't know what to reply.

"Tanuma…"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I told you, didn't I?"

"Owh, of course you did, darling," it's so enjoyable to tease Natsume. Only the word 'darling' can turn Natsume's face into such beautiful hue of pink. What about changing his face into the colour of tomatoes?

Tanuma leaned in and kissed Natsume full in the lips, one hand pulling his head nearer and another one sliding down to his back. Natsume was shocked, at first, but soon enough he'd became accustomed with it. He opened his mouth, inviting Tanuma's tongue into his hot cavern, to enable him to taste every angle inside his mouth. Tanuma slide his hand into Natsume's shirt, and…

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaahhhhhh!"

Two pairs of eyes stared to the cat's.

"Ny-nyanko-sensei, how did you in?!" Natsume was blushing so hard.

"The door's unlocked."

"T-then, you managed to get rid of the curse?"

"Do you realize who you're talking to? I'm the powerful, unbeatable, flawless—"

Natsume cut him off, "Then how did you get rid of the curse?"

"Simple. I ate that ayakashi."

"You what?!"

"I said I ATE THE AYAKASHI."

Natsume was about to screamed to the useless cat when Nyanko-sensei added, "Well, almost."

"Huh?"

"Just when I wanted to swallow him, he gave me his name and said 'put it in your yuujinchou'. So yeah, I've lost my meal."

Natsume and Tanuma stared into the cat, before bursting out laughing, voice of laughters echoed as far to the mountain top, harmonizing with the greenery of the forest.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Please read and review..? I really have no idea how would this turn out. It's my first Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic... So, please, reviews..? Thanks for reading!


End file.
